


Without a Word

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Use your words.”





	Without a Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popvisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popvisser/gifts).



“You need to use your words!” Erica had shouted, right before she broke up with him. 

Boyd had been confused, because she had never said anything like that before. And Boyd doesn’t talk all that much. He likes it that way. He figured that if it bothered her, she would have said something. They were dating, after all, and Boyd was pretty sure that’s something you should tell your significant other—that you don’t like who they are.

But she never had, and so Boyd had never tried to talk more. Which was okay, since he probably wouldn’t have been very good at it, anyway. He  _ likes _ not talking a lot. Sometimes, words are hard, daunting—he wouldn’t want to say the wrong thing. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t think, it just doesn’t feel the need to share everything that runs through his mind. 

Stiles shares everything that runs through his mind, though. Boyd likes that about him, likes a lot of things about him. Stiles is very loud, and it means that Boyd never has to talk—if he doesn’t want to—since Stiles does most of the talking for them. It’s calming, because while Stiles always looks for feedback, he’s satisfied when all Boyd does is nod, or shake his head. He doesn’t think Erica was ever satisfied when all he did was nod.

That’s why he spends so much time with him, he thinks. It’s easy to be around Stiles, because Stiles doesn’t make him talk. Boyd can be quiet, for hours, when he’s with the other boy. He can talk if he wants, and sometimes he does, but he never has to. Sometimes they’re together for so long, that Stiles runs out of things to talk about. If that happens, they get to sit together in silence, which is nice, too.

He realizes that he  _ likes _ Stiles during lunch. Jackson had been saying something obnoxious, probably mean, and Boyd had made a face—raised his brow and stuck out his lip—and Stiles had thrown his head back as he laughed and laughed and laughed. The way Stiles smiles at him once he’s able to breathe without holding his chest, has Boyd thinking maybe Stiles knew, as well, that Boyd likes him.

He’s positive that Stiles knows, later, when after Boyd walks Stiles out to his jeep, Stiles kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
